Iron Reborn
by The Assassin's mentor
Summary: They thought they were indestructible being the immortal warriors they were with unimaginable power bestowed upon them by The Traveler. Thus hubris reared it's ugly head as their numbers dwindled, which ended with only Lord Saladin to be the lone sentinel. But their story is not yet over, for fate had other plans. This is the story of Light reborn in a world of darkness and despair
1. Chapter 1

**Word count without A/N: 3,442**

 **A/N: Well hello everyone, late Merry Christmas to you all. I thought that as a special gift to all of you, I'd release a new story that I've been cooking up for the past little while now. And I know, I have my other stories to do like Becoming Human and Renewed, but it wouldn't serve me well if I just worked on those two alone and risk getting too burned out on them. So a little variety wouldn't hurt, no?**

 **I know I already have another Destiny x RWBY story but this one I think will do pretty good as I have a much more fleshed out plan and all for this story.**

 **So all I can say is that I hope you'll enjoy this story, everyone. If not, that's okay, we all have our different tastes and such. Any and all criticism is welcomed, just not bashing. And I do hope my writing is still alright, lemme know how it is.**

 **Anyhow, let's get this going.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Destiny, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _"Our lives are no longer our own. We have sworn them in service to the Traveler, and to humanity." —Lord Radegast_

* * *

Hubris was their enemy. The pride of the Iron Lords clouded them to the consequences that could be possible to happen. The promises and hopes of a new Golden Age of humanity was their drive to set out in the first place and to return victories with spoils to reclaim Earth from the wretched hands of the alien races that now dot the cradle of mankind. A relic of the previous Golden Age of Humanity that only needed commands and would see them through. The nanotechnology known as SIVA, located deep within an old Warmind vault.

It would be their greatest triumph yet. When Lord Radegast first formed the Iron Lords as the official protectors of humanity to combat the Warlords and the Fallen. When Lord Felwinter allowed their growing numbers to have a official base of operations on the mountain he conquered in his Warlord days. The infamous Battle of the Six Fronts when they drove out the Fallen alongside the Titan orders that defended the still fledgling last safe city. The Great Ahamkara Hunt where they slew the dangerous wish dragons with their cryptic promises and wishes at the cost of something to the bearer.

But the reclamation of SIVA? This would be a deed that would be continued to be told for centuries to come as humanity would no longer cower under The Traveler no longer and once again strike out towards the stars.

If only that were the case.

The Iron Lords, numbering over a hundred, entered a dark area outside of an old Russian cosmodrome to enter the Warmind vault that housed SIVA. But to their shock, an old Warmind, Rasputin, responded with fury. Unknown constructs arrived and attacked without thought. The earth was scorched in flames. Iron Lords fell, never to rise up again like they would at their first resurrection, their Light snuffed out for good.

Still they persisted and marched onwards through the ruined land despite what Rasputin threw at them, their resolve wouldn't break. It was their key defining feature that they had, marking their very identity as Iron Lords to never give up no matter what stood before them as shown by Lord Silimar being the Iron Wall against all odds.

Yet this feature of theirs would be their downfall. More and more of them fell the deeper they went. They didn't stop. Constructs of immense power stood in their path with the snow painted red with their blood. They endured and pushed forward. Fellow comrades shielding weakened brothers and sisters from incoming fire. Their spirits kept burning.

It was a miracle that nine Iron Lords made it to the SIVA replication chamber at all. Even with the horrors they have witnessed, the loss of many comrades-in-arms, they pushed onwards into the chamber. They were chosen by The Traveler, bestowed with unimaginable power and the will to fight on. Their cause was just for the future of humanity. They won't fall yet.

Then SIVA took control. To the unknown horror of the Iron Lords, Rasputin gave SIVA a simple yet horrifying set of commands.

Consume. Enhance. Replicate.

And those directives it followed without hesitation.

The moment the Iron Lords entered the chamber, they were beset upon by SIVA. At first it merely infected their weapons, to have occasional jams only to be rendered useless in seconds. Then their armor, eaten away at it to make them exposed and to be nothing but dead weight on them. And as if a mockery to their bond they have grown over the years fighting together, it soon corrupted their very souls. It pitted comrade against comrade, Light now tainted with the vile directives given to SIVA. And it soon had the notion to escape from the replication chamber, in order to spread and continue it's directives.

In the end, during the chaotic fighting, Lady Jolder was the one who sealed off the chamber with an explosion. Fighting off the instinct of self-preservation, she sacrificed herself and her fellow comrades within to keep SIVA from escaping to prevent the corruption from spreading. And in the end, what was thought to be a great deed done became a Pyrrhic victory. The battle was won, but at the cost of heroes that couldn't be replaced save for Lord Saladin, the lone surviving Iron Lord who wasn't in the chamber itself.

The Iron Lords. once the greatest defenders of mankind amongst the slowly growing number of new Guardians, had vanished. Their great fortress, the Iron Temple, fell silent, their once bright brazers that crackled with flames were put out. The SIVA replication chamber itself becoming the very Iron Tomb for the Iron Lords trapped within.

Lord Saladin became the lone sentry, having fear what he and his comrades had discovered would resurface and rear it's ugly head, a scourge of the past threatening humanity.

Centuries soon passed and what he feared came to pass. The Fallen House of Devils had come in force to the very area the Iron Lords went through, now known as The Plaguelands, and had discovered SIVA. They broke into the replication chamber which was still intact despite the explosion Lady Jolder set off. And thus began the new production of SIVA, the Devil Splicers utilizing it to not just enhance their weapons and vehicles, but their very bodies to be a force to reckon with.

The Devil Splicers would've invaded the Last City from their beachhead in The Plaguelands with their newly augmented force of Fallen that would surely destroy the Last City with ease unlike the previous attempts.

But a certain young Guardian had made their presence known after slaying many major threats to The Last City with many other Guardians to combat these very threats.

The Black Garden, trying to consume the Light of the Traveler, was snuffed out itself in it's attempts to do so.

Atheon, Time's Conflux, the Vex's secret in the Vault of Glass on Venus was utterly destroyed with fate rewritten.

Crota, Son of Oyrx, the Hive Prince who as slain many Guardians on a disastrous battle on the moon, was to be slain with his own sword.

Skolas, the so-called Kell of the House of Wolves, broken out from his imprisonment, only to be put back in his cell once more and died through trial by combat.

And Oyrx, The Taken King, came in revenge for his son, only to be killed in his very own vessel and world even with an army at his beck and call.

Together with Lord Saladin, a certain Guardian assaulted the Devil Splicers at the very heart of their operations. Soon enough, more and more Guardians joined in on the fray, pushing the Fallen back with their Light unbridled. And eventually, the past would haunt them no more.

The SIVA replication chamber was truly destroyed once and for all, setting the souls of the fallen Iron Lords to rest. Not even the Splicers ambitious priest, Aksis, augmented with the technology itself would dare threaten the city after being destroyed by a team of Guardians in the Perfection Chamber he resided in.

And thus, a new generation of Iron Lords rose from the ashes of the old. The memory of the old would never be forgotten now and the eternal watch of Saladin finally came to a close. An Age of Triumph has finally come after through so much pain and sorrow, the last remnants of humanity can hold their heads up high with pride. And the Iron Lords of old, for while their story was over, would never be forgotten.

* * *

But their story wasn't done yet. For their may have ended in their world, but it would start anew in another world. Because that's the thing about Light. You never know where it will shine.

* * *

Lord Radegast felt himself slipping away as SIVA had nearly consumed all of him and his Light. Then the explosion happened. tearing his body asunder. It should've been the end for him. To his surprise, he found himself being awakened by his Ghost like any other time when he would fall.

His eyes shot open as he sat up instantly with a startled gasp. He peered through his helmet, looking around and soon saw his floating companion who blinked his blue optic at him in worry. "Lord Radegast, am I glad to see you're alright!" His Ghost exclaimed in relief.

Radegast could only place a hand on his face and groan with his head shaking. He felt nauseous with a massive headache eating away at him. Well after fighting for hours on end against the mysterious constructs sent by Rasputin and SIVA attacking him, it was granted to feel like this.

"It's... It's good to see you as well, Arthur..." Radegast muttered softly with a brief pause trying to regain his bearings. He looked around again and was surprised to see that they were no longer in the replication chamber. Instead he observed the lush green trees of a vibrant forest with a dimming blue sky hanging over him. "Where... Where are we?"

Arthur looked around, floating away from him for a moment before coming back to him. "I wish I could tell you, Lord Radegast. But even I'm unsure on where we are." He was silent for a moment before adding in "I cant even contact the Speaker. Not even the city or the other Iron Lords."

"Nothing at all?"

"No... Not even The Traveler... But strange enough, I can still sense some vestiges of Light here," Arthur summarized up being just so stumped. "The Traveler... Not here..."

This only brought confusion to the pair as Radegast slowly pushed himself up to his feet, his armor thankfully mended up by his Ghost with some nearby material. And to his luck, his trusty auto rifle was laying on the ground to which he picked up and checked on it. No traces of SIVA on it which gave him a reason to relax. "If only Lord Timur was here, he could find out where we are. But we will need to make due."

But before he could even begin his journey to find out where he is, a scream echoed through the air catching Radegast's attention. Without second thought, he began to sprint towards the location of the scream with steadfast resolve.

* * *

A lone man hissed through his teeth in pain as he backed himself up towards a tree as he held his arm. Blood seeped through his hand in his vain attempts to stop the bleeding. Looking up, his eyes narrowed seeing the band of men surrounding him with grins on their faces. "C-Cowards! Ambushing a lone man as a group!" He shouted at them.

One of the men who appeared to be the leader of the group just laughed as his sword dripped with blood. "No, no. We're just collectors. And we want whatever your're carrying on your person right now," He said all nonchalantly.

The man gritted his teeth looking at the leader and shook his head. "O-Over my dead body!" He responded to him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Wrong answer, fella. I might've let you run off after you gave us your things. But looks like we're gonna have to teach you a proper lesson in manners on who you're fucking speaking to," The leader said with a sadistic grin. He then pointed to two of his men and motioned his head to the wounded man. "Lift him up, boys," He said as he stabbed his sword into the ground and cracked his knuckles. "Let's see if I can beat some sense into this old fart!"

The man shook his head and begged to be let go. But they ignored his pleas as he was grabbed by the arms and lifted up. The leader walked over with his grin still ever present and walked over. "P-Please... let me go.." All he got in response was a fist to the face as his head snapped to the side.

"Too late, old fart. Once we're done with you, your town is next!" The leader declared and drove his fist into the man's gut winding him as he hunched over, only staying up because of the two holding him. For a long, agonizing minute, the leader treated the poor man as his personal punching bag with punch after punch. Cuts and bruises slowly appearing on the poor man's face. "Ya should've handed over the Dust in the first place. Buuut you had to be all stubborn like."

But just before he could throw another punch at the man, there was a loud snapping sound of a tree branch echoing out from behind them. The leader and his men looked in the direction it came from and soon saw who made the disturbance as well the beaten man.

Before them stood a strange armored person with a white, gold and silver color scheme to him. The armor did look a little worse for wear, dents, scratches and all, but it seemed to be a testament for its durability while a dark green sash fluttered in the breeze with what appeared to be two armored gauntlets holding onto an axe in golden coloring. And the weapon he carried seemed to be of a strange make that they haven't seen before. "What are you doing to this man?" The mysterious figure questioned to the bandit group in a stern voice that demanded respect and fear.

"Who's askin'?" The leader said bluntly to him.

"I am Lord Radegast, leader of the Iron Lords," The man responded back without hesitation.

Some of the men visibly took a couple steps back as the armored man slowly approached him. Though the leader sneered and spat on the ground as he turned his back to the man he was just beating up. "Well, your majesty, this bastard is refusing to share his goods with us! So piss off and maybe we won't kill ya!" He stated boldly in a teasing tone.

The statement itself grinded the gears of Radegast, though he remained calm as his eyes bore into the leader of the bandits. "So you think yourselves strong? Armed men beating up and wounded person?" He said in disgust as he stepped forward. "No. No, you are nothing but cowards in doing so."

The leader gritted his teeth hearing the mysterious man say this which bruised his ego. "Well what're you gonna do about it then? There's seven of us and only one of you!"

The Titan merely scoffed at the leader's bravado and sighed. "I will give you this one chance to surrender and retreat now. Otherwise, I won't show mercy to those who remain," He offered bluntly to the band of misfits.

This was the last straw for the bandit leader as he glared at Radegast before he drew his sword and pointed it at him. "Kill that bastard!" He shouted to his men. Many seemed hesitant at first as they looked at each other before one drew his own blade and charged right for the armored man with a war cry, inciting the rest to follow after his example.

Radegast just watched the six of the seven running towards him, the leader hanging back. He raised his weapon up and soon surprised them as with what looked liked no effort, killing one of them as a loud crack in the air went off. A hole was in the head of one of the bandits with blood oozing out as he fell onto the ground with a heavy thud with smoke rising from the front of the strange weapon. They all stopped in their tracks seeing how one of them had just been killed like that in a blink of an eye.

"H-He killed Sean!"

"W-What sorcery is this?!"

But in their moment of hesitation, Radegast shot forward with shocking speed. Sparks of what seemed to be lightning itself appeared to dance along his body as he closed in on another bandit and soon collided with him. His shoulder made contact with the poor bandit sending electricity into him. A near hundreds of thousands of volts danced through his body as he was sent flying off and right into a tree, his spine breaking upon impact.

For the poor man who was being beaten up could only watch in both shock and awe seeing this strange warrior fighting off the bandits like it was nothing at all. Another had been killed with the strange weapon while another perished as he was given a rather forceful punch to the face, easily breaking his skull.

Two more remained of the six that went to charge at Radegast shook in their boots seeing how he had easily decimated them in less than a minute. The Titan glanced at them as he marched forward without second thought. They were looking death right in the eyes as their very souls trembled. Fear soon ruled them and they ran off into the wounds, leaving behind their leader. "H-Hey! Come back!" He shouted but in vain. None of them would come back for him.

Radegast had a scowl behind his helmet as he approached the lone leader now. "Surrender," He bluntly told him as he continued to walk over. And that's all what was left to say. The leader backed away as he shook his head seeing his futile position he was in before he ran off into the woods as well.

Silence fell upon the skirmish area quickly as the only ones left was Radegast and the man who was attacked in the first place. The Titan then glanced at him making the man tense up. But as Radegast walked over to him, he said in a gentle tone, "Are you alright?"

He merely nodded at him as he held his arm once again due to the wound he sustained from earlier. "A-A little broken up... But I'll live..."

Radegast nodded as well and knelt down in front of him. "Your arm," He asked keeping to his soft tone. The man hesitated for a second before he slowly showed his arm to him. The Titan leaned down a little as he inspected his arm for a moment. "It is not as serious as I assumed. But you'll need proper treatment so you may recover quickly," He stated. "Do you live anywhere near here?"

"Y-Yes... I live in a small village not too far from here," The man responded as he looked up at him. "You... You saved me," He added in.

"Well I couldn't let a man like you be left to the hands of such wretched people. It is my duty to help and defend those who can't do so themselves," Radegast explained quickly yet with clarity.

"You're not like those bandits are you, Mister... Radegast?" The man asked him, trying to remember his name properly.

"Radegast. And no, I am not nor will I ever be. I made an oath long ago to never be like those men or worse," The Titan responded in the same manner like his last answer.

The man just nodded at him. "Then... Come to my village. Let me thank you properly in my home."

Radegast was just about to decline such a gesture before his Ghost chimed in his head. **_"Lord Radegast, this may be of value to us. A place to shelter ourselves for now while we figure out where we are. And better yet, try to see if we can return home and find the others, that is if they're here at all in this strange world,"_** Arthur suggested to him. The Titan pondered on this for a few seconds before nodding, seeing this as a the best option for now.

"Very well. I accept your offer," Radegast told the man who nodded in appreciation. Helping the man up, Radegast was given directions by him as they began their journey towards the village the man belonged to. Though Radegast was interested in the name of this man which didn't ask for yet. "Tell me, what is your name?" He asked.

"O-Oh, my name? My name is Johnathan Arc," The man replied to him.

"It is my pleasure to meet you, Johnathan. Now let us be off."

* * *

 **And thus the new story of the Lords of Iron have begun in the world of Remnant. Who shall the next Iron Lord shall be featured in the next chapter? Vote now!**

 **I hope you enjoyed and all of you take care now. May you all stay safe**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Word count without A/N: 2, 120 words**

 **Author's note: Apologies for the long wait. University life has been something. Considering it's my first year, I'm still trying to get used to the life as a university student. But thankfully I've finished off my first semester and I can relax for now. I will be doing a spring semester but only one course so I shouldn't be too busy. But we'll see. For now, I'm glad I got this chapter out while I could.**

 **Also to point out, only one chapter so far and plenty of support already for it. Thank you so much, guys. I do hope all of you are doing alright and enjoying what you read, regardless if it's my content or other peoples. Writing still does bring me joy. Never even university or writers block will stop me.**

 **That and I've also been playing plenty of games as of late. One of them being Sekiro... Don't judge me.**

 **Anyhow, I won't keep you back from the story now. Enjoy chapter two, everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Destiny. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _"There's always that kernel of doubt. Ask yourself, what circumstances shaped my arrival here?" —Lord Felwinter_

It was just like his resurrection when he awoke with condensation forming on his forehead. Not knowing what had happened, in a place he isn't familiar with at all. Yet there was one thing different that he could clearly remember unlike his first time; He knew what his name was, or the name he was given by his Ghost long ago.

Felwinter.

It had been strange enough to wake up in a whole new place entirely, not to mention the fact his Ghost told him that the Traveler isn't around anymore, yet Light could still be sensed. No communications with his fellow Iron Lords nor the Last City as well.

And considering the fact that he woke up to the sight of a shattered moon, it told him that wherever he was, he was not in his own world anymore. Luna itself had been shattered on the surface thanks to the Hive, but not broken up for it was their foothold in the solar system as it had been for centuries. It wouldn't make any sense if they were just to destroy it any more than they've done already.

And there were no hostile aliens in sight at all. No Fallen, no Cabal, no Hive, nothing. The only ones he has ever come across as hostile were either bandits prowling about or some strange black creatures with glowing red eyes. Some bore resemblance to wolves, bears, and scorpions. But it didn't matter in the face of the former Warlord and his bronze shotgun.

It was like this for Felwinter for the past few days since he woke up in this strange new world. Over time, he had slowly learned some new information about the world he was in from roaming bandit groups and what his Ghost, Nyx, had made assumptions of. And some information was better than nothing as they came to understand the world they were in a little bit better.

Though at the moment being, Felwinter was knelt down beside a corpse of a bandit he just killed as he patted down the body. And he had taken out a red crystal from a small pouch of the dead bandit as he hummed while dirt and grime covered the bandit's face. "Looks like we're approaching the mine," He said as his Ghost appeared and looked at the crystal.

"Don't you find it strange that they basically use these gems to help amplify their power?" His Ghost asked as she scanned the interesting red gem in her Guardian's grasp.

A small laugh escaped behind his helmet he glanced back at her. "Well don't you consider a being like me strange with the Light, Nyx?" He inquired.

"Well… You're not wrong in that. But I've known you much longer than these gems," Nyx told him as she floated up to be face level with him. "So, are you still going to do the request the village elder asked of you? You know it's nice to have a roof over our heads instead of being exposed to the elements all the time."

"You can always revive me."

"I can. But it can be bothersome."

Felwinter could only laugh softly as he stood back up and began to make his way towards the mine. The previous day, he happened upon a village which he found was being harassed by a group of bandits that demanded tribute. In retaliation, he fell upon them with fury on his back, killing all but one. He purposely did this to tell the sole survivor to tell if he worked with anyone else to not come back again or feel his wrath. The bandit ran off like the wind not wanting to witness the carnage he had just experienced.

The village elder had gone over to Felwinter and gave him his gratitude for helping the village. But he gave his worries to the Iron Lord that these bandits were part of a large group that had taken over their little mine around a week ago. He feared that once the sole survivor had gotten back, it would spell the end of them.

Felwinter decided to help out, knowing that even if his fellow comrades weren't around, they wouldn't let such an injustice to prevail. He knew that Radegast would storm off already to show his fury to the bandits plaguing the village.

So Felwinter offered to help the village out with their bandit problems which led him to where he was now as he was making his way to the mine he was told about. "So this is where they're holed up, hm?"

Nyx floated in front of him as she began to scan around. A moment passed before she turned around and looked at her Guardian. "I read live signatures inside. Not too many."

Felwinter nodded as he held his bronze shotgun and pumped it. "Shall we?" He said and began to make his into the entrance.

Nyx rolled her optic, shaking a little. "Like I have a choice," She said in a humorous tone and began to shine a light for him as they ventured into the depths of the mine.

Felwinter's footsteps echoed off the walls as he continued along. He recalled from some of the villagers that this mine had both metal ore for them to collect to forge with. And the strange material he got earlier simply named Dust. And it seemed to go rather deep as he had been marching along for a while now.

He progressed a little further inside before he saw that he entered a rather large area with Nyx looking around. "Hmm, seems to be the quarry area here," She told him as she floated around.

Felwinter nodded as he looked around himself. He walked a little further inside the area before he heard movement behind him. _"They're not as useless as I thought."_

"Alright, not another step there," He heard as he could hear the telltale sounds of blades being drawn and arrow shafts colliding with bows.

He sighed and slowly turned around to see torches blazing to see a sizable group of bandits before him. He could only sigh seeing how this could only end in two ways for them. "You should surrender while you have the chance," Felwinter told them.

"Did… Did he just tell us to surrender?" One of the bandits asked being honestly taken aback by the demand.

"I can't tell if he's brave or completely insane," Another mentioned making the group laugh.

Felwinter remained silent as what seemed like the leader of the group inspecting him, as if he was sizing him up. "Huh, he has some fancy gear here, lads." A smirk appeared as he took a step forward to the former Warlord. "Why are you here then, hero?"

"To broker a deal," Felwinter responded as he didn't show any sign of fear from his body. "You leave the village you're targeting alone, and I don't need to kill every last one of you," He demanded to them.

There was silence in the chamber before the bandits began to howl in laughter at such a notion. "H-He's even dafter than I thought!" One bellowed out.

The leader himself could only laugh along with his boys as he clutched at his stomach. "That… That's your deal to us?"

"To put it simply, yes."

The leader shook his head at him as he raised his hand up to stop his men from laughing, filling the chamber with silence now. "You see, I can't really do that. It's a dog eat dog world out here, hero. Those who stick their heads out for others get eaten."

Felwinter could only sigh in silence seeing how these bandits were all just the same. All power hungry and filled with greed to no end. "Is that so?" He inquired.

"Unless… If you're willing to part with that armor of yours and strange weapon, I may be inclined to leave the village alone," The leader told him before snickering. "And of course grabbing some of the women too. The boys need some… relief," He declared making the group laugh.

Felwinter felt his optics twitch from behind his helmet when the bandit leader proclaimed this. _"Felwinter… Are you going to-?"_ Nyx began before the former Warlord made his move.

Felwinter clenched his left hand tightly as he glared at the group. "Very well," He uttered as he gathered Light into his fist. "Then let me respond in kindly." And his fist slowly began to glow a deep purple which caught the attention of the bandits.

"What the hell? What is he doing?"

"Who cares? Probably some fancy Dust trick he has."

The leader just smirked and shook his head. "Kill him then, boys. We'll have his gear in our hands sooner or later."

The archers above had drawn their arrows back ready to lose at Felwinter while the others held their swords closely ready to charge. But what would shock them all was when the former Warlod extended his hand out and looked like he lobbed a small ball of purple light at them, heading into the middle of the group. Impacting against the ground, it exploded into a magnificent blur as it split up into smaller orbs and began to erupt. It struck multiple bandits causing them to scream in agony as some fell dead on the ground. Some of the loose dirt was kicked up into the air from the multiple explosions, impairing the vision of the remainder.

This startled those that were left as they were left in a daze as the leader coughed. "S-Shoot him!" He shouted at his archers.

They tried to as they took aim. Though one fell as a loud crack echoed in the air with Felwinter now upon them like a starving wolf. Smoke escaped from his shotgun. He pumped it once again and shot at another while charging into the group in front of him.

One tried to charge at him, only to be met with the fury of his shotgun as his face was bashed with the butt of the gun. Felwinter didn't stop yet as he charged into another, angling his body so his shoulder collided into another's chest. The momentum and power behind it sent the poor bandit flying into a nearby wall as their numbers were dwindling.

Felwinter quickly knelt down as one ran at him and was flipped over his back. He pumped his shotgun again and aimed it as the bandit was in the air and shot him in the stomach as he flew off, leaving nothing behind but a bloody trail as he tumbled along the ground once he landed.

The leader himself tried to get behind one of his men to avoid getting killed. Though to his own horror, the one he hid behind screamed in agony as he merely disintegrated in a purple light. He saw that Felwinter's hand was outstretched with an open palm as he shot another archer. And then another bandit. And another. And another. And another.

More and more fell to the fury of the former Warlord who showed no ounce of mercy. Barely a minute had passed since he began his carnage, with soon only the leader left alive as his men laid dead around him. He gritted his teeth in pain, feeling like his body had been broken in a myriad of places. _"H-How?! How did he…?"_ He thought as he coughed up blood.

Felwinter could only sigh as he glanced at the fallen leader and slowly walked over to him. "If Radegast were here, he would've tried to give you a second chance. Maybe Saladin and Efrideet too," He muttered as he loaded a shell into his shotgun. He pumped it, creating an ominous echo go off in the chamber as he shook his head. "But they're not here. As for me? I'm merely doing what I can to help people so I don't need to sleep with my back to a wall and a gun in hand."

The leader coughed again as he seethed through his teeth. "W-Who… Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

Felwinter was now standing next to him. Blood stained his robes and bronze shotgun as he sighed. "No one in particular," He answered.

The leader tried to crawl away from him, only to have his stomach be stepped on by Felwinter who glared at him behind his helmet. "P-Please… Spare me…"

There was silence as the Iron Lord said nothing for a moment. He then nodded at him. "Very well."

Felwinter's shotgun soon cracked liked thunder following shortly afterwards.

* * *

 **So a second Iron Lord has entered Remnant. Who shall be the next one to begin their legend?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: Sorry for the long, long wait, everyone. Life has been... Hard so to say. University, working, family problems, topped off with writers block, it's just been a roller coaster. But I ain't stopping. So I hope all of you are well and enjoying this so far. Let me know if I've gotten rusty. Any criticism is welcomed.**

 **As always, RWBY and Destiny aren't owned by me.**

* * *

" _ **You must find ways to keep hold of yourself as the world burns around you."**_

 _ **-Lady Skorri**_

Song always seemed to be the thing Skorri could fall back to if she needed her mind to retreat from the outside world. She was after all the famous poet and battle bard of the Iron Lords.

Song was always there for her to help lift her spirits up back to steadfast resolve in a god lost situation. She made the Iron Song, the ballad of the Iron Lords.

Song was still there for her when she found herself awake beneath a shattered moon after a losing battle against SIVA and fire consumed her and her comrades-in-arms.

Song was what kept her going and it wasn't going to fail her yet.

It had roughly been a month so to say ever since she had woken up on this strange world that she learned was called Remnant after saving some travelers from some mysterious black creatures known as Grimm. In thanks, the travelers took her to their village to where she was welcomed with open arms and offered her a place to stay once she told them she had nowhere to go to.

With a place to call home, Skorri settled in the village to which she swore she would defend from any danger with her duty as an Iron Lord while learning more about Remnant as best as she could.

"Lady Skorri, may I speak with you?"

Skorri gasped softly as she glanced over from her desk as her Ghost, named Plato, was providing her light as she was writing on some parchment. She saw it was one of the women she had saved as she motioned for her to come into her room. "Is there a problem?" Skorri inquired in a gentle tone.

The woman nodded with a soft sigh. "Some of the men for tonight's village watch are ill and unable to do their duties… The elder asked if you could help us for the night," She mentioned in a quiet voice.

Plato glanced at Skorri as his shell rotated a little. "Well? Shall we leave them to their own devices or involve ourselves?"

Skorri huffed at her Ghost but she nodded at the woman. "Of course I will. And don't listen to Plato, he just talks nonsense at times," She responded and stood up from her chair. "I'll be out shortly," She told the woman with a warm smile on her face.

The woman nodded being relived she said yes and left to report to the elder, leaving Skorri and her Ghost alone.

"Get my armor on," Skorri told Plato as she stretched a little after sitting for a while.

"Well at least you'll be getting some exercise now. You've been locked up in your room since this morning trying to complete that ballad of yours," Plato quipped to his Risen as he slowly got her armor on.

"That 'ballad' I'm working on could be one of the best pieces I've made in years!" Skorri responded with her cheeks puffing up a little, knowing she had plenty of other poems and scripts stuck in her head as she closed her eyes in thought.

" _The Light, in a world without the Traveler, still shines. My Radiance comes in like a shining sun/even darkness can't snuff outit out."_

"Huh, that could be worked on," Skorri mused to herself with her armor now fully on as she gently gripped her pulse rifle and marched on out of her room. Her ballads could be worked on while she was out tonight.

* * *

A long sigh escaped from Skorri with her fingers tapping against her helm while she was deep in thought on patrol. _"Should I try to rearrange it? Maybe I should scrape it and try out another one… No, that means hours of work wasted away… But maybe the next one will be better…"_

Skorri often got lost in thought even out in the field as her fellow Iron Lords would called her a bit scatterbrained. But it wasn't that much of deterrence as she was still a force to reckon in battle regardless.

"Perhaps you shouldn't trouble yourself much with your poems and just relax from it for now," Plato advised to her as he floating by her head and lighting the area in front of her.

A gasp escaped from Skorri as she glanced at Plato in abject horror. "How could you say that?!" She exclaimed to him as she couldn't believe her beloved Ghost told her that.

"Only because I do value your sanity, Lady Skorri. I can revive you all I want, but I can't cure you if you go insane," Plato responded to her.

"How could you have such low faith in me?" Skorri mumbled out to him as they kept trudging along the beaten path around the village perimeter. "Leave me to my own devices!" She huffed with her cheeks puffing up behind her helmet.

Though before Plato was about to respond, they heard a scream rounding about the corner in front of them. This prompted Skorri to cease her argument with Plato for now as both rushed over to see what was going on.

Sprinting around the corner, Skorri's eyes widened when she saw one of the men leaning against the wall of the village with an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. Others converged over to check on him as he gripped his shoulder in pain.

"Lady Skorri!" One of the men shouted when he noticed her running over.

Skorri knelt down beside the wounded man as she inspected the wound closely. "What happened?" She asked with Plato soon running a scan over the man.

The man whimpered in pain as blood seeped through his fingers as he looked up at the Iron Lord. "I-I… Oh gods… The… The arrow came from the forest… There could be a raiding party…"

"Could it be from them? They won't stop their raids on us," One mentioned with a defeated sigh.

Skorri nodded with her eyes narrowing and slowly stood back up as Plato finished his scanning. "He'll be alright. The arrow just needs to be removed and his wound bandaged. No traces of poison."

"Good." Skorri then glanced at the other men as she gripped her pulse rifle. "All of you get inside the village and take care of him. I'll deal with our 'guests' myself," She ordered to them as she had her duty to do.

"But Lady Skorri, who knows how many there could be within those woods?" One of the men brought up worriedly.

The Iron Poet glanced in his direction. "Don't worry about me. Just protect the village and your loved ones," She told them before she began to walk off into the forest.

The men did as told and made sure to get within the village with their wounded comrade as Skorri marched further and further into the forest as Plato had dematerialized and went into her head. _"Lady Skorri, I'm detecting movement all around us,"_ Plato mentioned to her.

" _Got it, Plato,"_ Skorri responded to him as she raised her pulse rifle up and evened out her breathing. Now wasn't the time to compose her poems. She steeled herself as she deepened her breathing as her sole thought was to protect the village.

Silence engulfed Skorri save for her soft footfalls along the grass and the rustling of leaves from the gentle breeze in the air. Her head snapped in the direction when she heard the snapping of a twig and raised her pulse rifle up ready to engage.

" _May my deeds be told at the end of the day, for even so, I have my say,"_ Skorri thought before she pulled the trigger, unleashing a volley of bullets to the area she aimed out. A scream followed shortly afterwards with Skorri nodding. "Then may this end, for I must return to my friends."

Skorri tapped into her Light as she clenched her hand into a fist with Solar Light burning within her palm. And she thrusted her hand out, throwing out an orb of Solar Light from her palm. Landing in front of her, it exploded as two bolts of flame shot out and two more screams echoed in the forest.

"Kill that bitch!" She heard with multiple footsteps now converging.

And Skorri held her ground like the Iron Lord she was as she fired her pulse rifle and conjured her Light. She had her ballads in her heart, signing them away as she fought, taking down raider after raider that had any intent of pillaging the village. But even being an Iron Lord, she wasn't able to get all of them as some had managed to get through her.

" _No! The village!"_ Skorri thought and tried to turn around to run back to the village to stop those stragglers. But she let out a scream of pain as she felt something imbed itself into her back and fell on her knees. An arrow had found it's mark and she heard a chorus of cheering.

"She's down now boys! Advance!" She heard which brought horror to her.

Skorri gritted her teeth as she wouldn`t let the village that gave her a home fall into ruin. She forced herself to get back onto her feet as her eyes steeled. _"Plato, now!"_

Plato had no objections as he tapped into the Light and allowed it to surge into Skorri as solar flames began to lick off of her body as wings of fire emerged from her back. _"In Radiance, will victory be found!"_ Plato told her.

The darkness around Skorri was replaced with the light of her Solar flames as she began to run towards the village as she wouldn't let any harm befall upon the people.

At this sight, the raiders that have witnessed it saw how the woman they shot in the back had shrugged it off and was suddenly covered in flames. Some cowered at the sight seeing as if the village they preyed upon constantly seemed to be under the divine protection of a goddess instead and outright fled.

Others remained as they had a bone to pick with the village they targeted. Though unknown to them, someone awaited for their arrival as he had already taken down a few of the stragglers that have gotten past Skorri.

The Iron Poet allowed her flames to sing their song as she rushed towards the village, taking down more of the raiders that got in her way with her pulse rifle and her Radiance. She had made her vow to protect them from any threat as they've done her good.

Though approaching the village, her eyes widened in utter shock when she saw some raiders lying dead near the walls of the village. And before her, stood an intimidating figure as his Iron Mark swayed in the breeze and auto rifle smoking. And when he saw her, she only felt relief and joy as he began to walk over to her. "Skorri," The man said in a steadfast voice.

A smile appeared behind her helmet seeing that she wasn't alone in this world at all. And with him, they could defend this village without any trouble.

"Am I glad to see you, Silimar."


End file.
